total_drama_fanon_sitefandomcom-20200213-history
The Dreamboat of Nightmares, Part 1
The Dreamboat of Dreams, Part 1 is the first episode of Total Drama Dreamboat Island. Transcript Chris: Welcome to the brand new setting, Dreamboat Island! I'm your host with the most, Chris McLean! Here on Dreamboat Island, twenty-two contestants will be competing, including eighteen newbies and four returning. They'll be faced with a myriad of scary, hard, and just plain disturbing challenges in order to win $1,000,000 dollars! At the end of each challenge, only one team will reign supreme, and the other team must dramatically vote off one of their own companions. The loser must then walk down the Dock of Dissapointment, and ride the Boat of Crushed Dreams off the island. Oh! It looks like our first contestant has arrived! Lilian: Wow. You must be Chris McLean! Nice to meet you! Chris: You'll be taking that back soon enough, Lilian. Lilian: Huh? Chris: Nothing. Here comes the next contestant! Kenny: I'm Kenny... Chris: The overwhelming air of despair around this kid is amazing! You get immunity for the first challenge! Maybe that'll make you happy. Kenny: R-Really? Chris: No. Kenny: Aww... Chris: Someone else is coming! Antoinette: Wow... This place is so sad-looking! I need to cheer it up! Chris: Hello, Antoinette. Antoinette: Ooh... HI! I'm early! The earlier the merrier! *Grabs a bottle of glitter from her bag* HERE I GO! *Opens the bottle and pours it all on Kenny* Chris: Here he comes! Terrence: 'Sup. Lilian: Um... He doesn't look like he's feeling well... Chris: Terrence is a robot. He doesn't get sick. Kenny: But if he's a robot, isn't he automatically the strongest competitor, giving us all less of a chance to win this thing? Chris: Exactly! Antoinette: Is that giant monster a robot, too? Chris: No, that's just Sasquatchanawkwa. All (sans Terrence and Chris): SASQUATCHANAWKWA?! Izzy: *Jumps down from Sasquatchanawkwa's shoulder* HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII--! OOF! *Hits her head on the dock* Antoinette: Are you okay? Izzy: THAT WAS FUN! Chris: Izzy is returning to Total Drama to try for the money. She was a fan-fav. Izzy: AND IZZY'S GONNA WIN! Chris: Next! Hajime: You must be Chris McLean. You look more soulless than I imagined. Chris: This is Hajime. He's an exchange student from Japan-- Hajime: But I live in Ontario! Right between a pair of two girls who dress identical and squeal a lot. Chris: Okay, okay, sheesh. Izzy: Izzy remembers a pair of girls like the ones you described. Hajime: O-Okay... Marina: I, the witch Marina, have ascended *floats down* to compete in this game. Everyone (sans Chris and Terrence): A WITCH?! Kenny: *Shaking* Chris: Welcome, Marina! Marina: Thank you, Sir McLean. It appears that the eighth competitor's arrival is nigh. The vessel is approaching. Nico: Hey, everyone! Did I miss anything? Chris: 'Sup, Nico! Lilian: You missed the arrival of the robot... and the psycho... and the witch... Nicole: Nico, get these bags for me! Nico: Not your slave! Nicole: Ugh, fine... Chris: Hurry up, DJ's boat is on its way! Nicole: How 'bout you shut your mouth?! Nico: Let's just hurry, sis... Nicole: Ugh, I hate this place already! The boat sails away and DJ's boat sails in DJ: I can't believe I signed up for another season of this... Marina: 'Twas your decision. You have no right to lament your own stupidity. Hajime: Don'tcha think that's harsh, Marina? Marina: Not at all. DJ: ... Valerie: Valerie's the name. Nico: What's your game? Valerie: Beating you all to a bloody pulp. Chris: Save some of the victimizing for me, Valerie. Valerie: Whatever... Leon: Is this the right place? Chris: Yup! Leon: Nice to meet you all! Nicole: I hate people like you. Leon: Awwwww... Helena: Gimme an H! Gimme an E! Gimme an L! Gimme another E! Gimme an N! Gimme an A! Helena! Hajime: Obnoxious much? Chris: Welcome, Helena! Noah: Oh boy... I'm so excited to be back. Chris: Welcome back to Total Drama, Noah! As you see, Izzy and DJ are back. Noah: I'm REALLY tired of losing every Reality TV show I enter, so hopefully I'll come on top, this time. Sunshine: I'm sooooo glad to be here. I know that this is a show in which we must compete, but I ask that you'll help me support all of your rivals. Together, we can make Total Drama Dreamboat Island a truly spiritual and peaceful experience. Chris: No way, Sunshine. Sunshine: You'll see... Ira: So this is Dreamboat Island? It looks good. I like it. Chris: You won't like it for much longer! DJ: I second that opinion... Alexa: You spelled Island on your sign. It's spelled Eyelind... Chris: No, YOU'RE misspelling it. Alexa: I'm just kidding! Gosh, I surmised you'd get it within a yoctosecond. Guess not. Anyway, salutations! Nate: Greetings. Chris: Hello, Nate! Antoinette: Why so glum? Nate: ... Mirabelle: Why, I reckon that this is Dreamboat Island. Not very practical for farming, I'd say. Chris: Howdy, Mirabelle! Mirabelle: Oh, Mira is fine. That's what they all call me back home at the farm. Franz: Wow. I am not looking forward to this in the slightest... Izzy: What's not to love? Chris: Everything. LeShawna: I am back! Chris: Welcone back to Total Drama, LeShawna. LeShawna: I am determined to win this thing! Louis: I guess this is it, huh? This is gonna be soooooooooooo fun! Chris: I'm glad you're excited. Anyway, Terrence will place you all on teams of eleven. Terrence, do your thing! Terrence: Calculating... Team Shrieking Snakes: Izzy, Nate, Hajime, Valerie, Helena, DJ, Nicole, Ira, Sunshine, and Kenny. The rest of you are on the Bewitching Beavers-- Ira: Is something wrong? Terrence: Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding-- Chris: Is that supposed to happen? Alexa: *Gasps* Everyone, run! He's gonna self-destruct! LeShawna: What now--?! KABOOM! Alexa: Too late... Leon: Is everyone okay?! Chris: Hmmm... Okay! Here's your first challenge! Lilian: Already?! Chris: Yep! Who was the last person he called for the Shrieking Snakes? Kenny: ...Me. Chris: Okay. Whichever team can complete the obstacle course I had already set up wins the advantage of having Kenny on their team! Everyone has immunity for this challenge, since Terrence is kaput! Who will win the first challenge? Find out next time on... Total Drama Dreamboat Island!